ouranosfandomcom-20200214-history
Highmarch
Geography/ Physical Appearance Highmarch is built atop the last Phaenar, gargantuan beasts of peaceful nature from Camdea. These beasts are four-legged, thick-limbed, long-necked herbivores. The beast the city is placed atop, Zikor, is presumably thousands of years old, and has been gleaming brass armor as protection from falling islands, and rougher terrain for almost as long. The entire city is made up of towers, speckling in the Camdea sunlight, high in the skies. The People of Highmarch Highmarch is highly seclusive, and incredibly difficult to gain access to. Sneaking into the city is nearly as difficult as gaining legitimate access as the city is constantly moving, never leveling, and there are no ladders or means of accessing the city unless coming directly from the skies themselves. This is because all the citizens of Highmarch are of avian descent and fly as a means of travel. The largest races within the city are the Aarakocra and Kenku; albeit there are hundreds of bird species represented here. As a collective, however, the people of Highmarch prefer to call themselves the Tairens. Tairens are highly religious, with the entire city serving as a place of worship to the many gods of the world. The most sacred place within the city is known as the Chapel of the Twins, a structure actually raised from the earth during a large-scale Tairen excavation. This is where they believe one can actually communicate with the most-distant gods and goddesses of the world. Before entering the Chapel of the Twins, visitors must complete the Cleansing, a brutal cleaning of the body and complete change of dress into never-worn fine robes to present oneself at their best to the gods. Visiting the Chapel of the Twins is considered dangerous for outsiders, as many have gone mad after entering; this has led to the strengthening of the Tairen belief that the Chapel of the Twins is a beacon to the gods. Various portions of the city are divided in the worship of various gods and goddesses, with each section of the city being watched over by the leaders of their orders. Each section of the city provides to the city as a whole; the Winguard, followers of Kord for example serve as the protectors of the city. Flightless members of Tairen society, as well as visitors often coming to the city on pilgrimage, long suffered to get around the city, causing the Tairen people to turn to their gods for support. The gods answered with the discovery of the Rensu, or sky fish; creatures from the Sea of Storms exposed to Dryft for centuries, that eventually garnered the ability to swim within the skies themselves. Rensu whales are used to transport heavy objects around the city, while smaller Rensu are used for transportation of people. Breeders keep a steady flow of the fish flowing throughout the city, as the beasts have short lifespans. Politics The city of Highmarch is under the complete control of the Archdeacons: * Valus the Shield of Highmarch; High Paladin of the Winguard (Kord) * Tysilena; Grand Abbot of the Gladekeepers (Melora) * Aelsius; the Head Priestess of the Enlightened (Ioun) * Avondor; Divine of the Scalemen (Bahamut) * Kevvalor; the Holy Curator of the Patrons (Avandra)